


you and me got a whole lot of history

by everythingislove (straykid)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/everythingislove
Summary: "You're going to be my best friend, Even." Isak decides, showing off his baby teeth with a beaming grin.Even opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it. The words have so much finality to them, and frankly, he doesn't feel like getting in trouble for making him cry.So he nods. "Best friends for life." He agrees.





	you and me got a whole lot of history

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote something longer than 2k with hardly any angst? who am i?
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

i. _four and seven_

"Why did you draw two mamma's on your paper?"

Even pauses with a yellow crayon halfway to the page to look at the boy now sitting beside him. He's got a head full of curly blonde hair, with big blue eyes that clearly get him out of trouble a lot. His voice has a subtle twang to it, like he hasn't quite grown out of his toddler speech.

Still, even though the boy appears innocent, Even can't help but feel defensive about the question. "I have two mamma's. That's not wrong, you know."

The boy blinks, then shrugs. "M'kay. I'm Isak and I'm four!" He says, proudly holding up three fingers.

After a moment of consideration, Even reaches over and carefully raises Isak's pinky. "That's how you count four." He explains, then adds, "I'm Even and I turned seven last week."

"You're going to be my best friend, Even." Isak decides, showing off his baby teeth with a beaming grin.

Even opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it. The words have so much finality to them, and frankly, he doesn't feel like getting in trouble for making him cry.

So he nods. "Best friends for life." He agrees.

-

ii. _ten and thirteen_

"I don't get it." Isak says, kicking the football back toward Even. "If you like Sonja, why don't you ask her to the dance?"

Even sighs, shaking his head. "That's not how love works, Isak. You don't get it because you've never loved anyone before."

"I've totally loved someone!" Isak yelps. "I'm the master of love, actually."

"Oh?" Even's lips quirk up into an amused smirk. "Should I call you Cupid from now on, Mr. Love Doctor?"

Isak sticks his tongue out, not caring how juvenile the act is. "Shut up. All the girls in my class have a crush on me."

"That's doubtful." Even can't stifle his laugh. "It's fine if you haven't loved anyone yet. You're only ten."

"I have!" Isak insists, his brows furrowing the way they do when he's getting properly annoyed.

"Who?" Even counters.

Isak is silent.

"And anyways, I'm not sure I even want to go to the dance." Even continues, realizing that they're on the edge of starting a fight. "It's on a Friday, and those are our movie nights."

"We can miss one movie night." Isak mumbles, but the disappointment in his voice betrays his words.

Even knows how Isak is—he doesn't like to seem too needy, because he's always scared Even is going to leave him behind. As if Even would throw away seven years of friendship for some new friends or a crush.

"No, we can't." Even says firmly, kicking the ball back to him at last. "That's our thing."

(He doesn't understand yet why the way Isak has to cover his mouth with his sleeve to hide his smile makes his heart warm, but someday he will.)

-

iii. _eleven and fourteen_

"So you like boys?"

"Not exclusively." Even shrugs. "I like whoever I like, does their gender really matter?"

Isak doesn't say anything for a moment, but he's clearly puzzled. Even can't really blame him; he's still young, and probably hasn't thought too much about sexual identity before.

"I guess not." Isak says slowly. "But does Sonja know?"

"Sonja knows." Even assures, thinking back to the similar conversation he'd had with his new girlfriend. "She actually told me it's called being pansexual. I need to talk to my mamma's more about that, though."

"Do you ever wish you weren't? Pansexual, I mean." Isak coughs awkwardly into his sleeve. "Wouldn't you rather be normal?"

Even stares at his best friend, feeling likes he's been smacked. "Normal?" He echoes.

He knows that Isak isn't homophobic—he's never cared about seeing his mamma's together, or watching LGBTQ+ movies. But he doesn't know what his problem is.

He reminds himself that Isak is eleven. He's mature for his age, but he's still very uneducated, and Even is usually the one teaching him social manners. He's not being malicious, he just needs some guidance.

While he wishes he could have obvious support after coming out, he knows Isak isn't trying to hurt his feelings.

"There's no such thing as normal." Even says eventually, meeting his eyes. "Being straight, or gay, or pansexual, it's all abnormal."

Isak swallows hard, eyes wide. Maybe Even had spoken slightly more harshly than intended. "Was that a bad question to ask?"

"Yes." Even says honestly. "It's okay though, because I know you didn't mean it badly."

"Even?" Isak's voice is quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch our movie now?"

Even laughs."Alright, Issy." He says, reaching for the remote.

-

iv. _thirteen and sixteen_

"I like someone."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think h—"

"Shit, that's Sonja calling. I think she finally got a signal, you know she's on holiday with her family. I need to take this, sorry Isak."

-

v. _fourteen and seventeen_

"Do you think there are other universes out there?" Isak asks, propping himself up onto his elbows.

They're sprawled out on Even's bed, the end credits to _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ playing on his laptop. Isak's on his stomach, while Even is propped up against the headboard only half paying attention.

"Other universes?" Even asks, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah." Isak pauses, taking a deep breath. "Like, do you think another Isak and Even are out there in some paralell universe? They're lying like this, but they haven't been friends since forever."

Even snorts. "Did you smoke before coming here? That's trippy, bro."

"I did, but that's not what this is about." Isak insists, sitting upright. "It's about the idea that simultaneously, we can be living a thousand lives. That there could be better versions of ourselves out there somewhere."

"You're a great person, Isak." Even murmurs, not liking what Isak is implying.

"It's not about being great, Even. It's about being real." Isak replies, the words barely more than a whisper.

"You're not real?" He questions.

"I don't know." Isak responds honestly. "Is anyone real? Or do we just learn to believe our own lies?"

"Are you okay?" Even asks, because now he's concerned. "You're sounding a bit like me when I get depressed."

"I'm not depressed. I'm just tired." Isak stretches his arms out, gesturing around. "Aren't you tired of all of this too, Even?"

"I guess." Even blinks, more confused and concerned than he's ever been.

-

vi. _fourteen and seventeen (two weeks later)_

"I'm fucking gay."

"Okay. Does that mean you'll finally admit that Eskild's boyfriend is hot?"

"You're such a dick."

"That means you love me!"

-

vii. _fifteen and eighteen_

"Have you ever done anal with Sonja?"

Even chokes on his drink, his eyes going wide. "What the fuck?"

"Have you ever done anal with Sonja?" Isak repeats, more timid now.

"You've been spending too much time with Magnus if you're asking me questions like that." Even shifts uncomfortably.

"I just—" Isak's cheeks are bright red. "I want to have sex."

"And you can't ask anyone else?" Even cringes.

"I could ask Eskikd, but he'll use a banana to demonstrate." Isak shakes his head. "I was only wondering, you don't have to answer."

Even gets it, even if he doesn't like it. He's the only one Isak is comfortable enough to ask, and he's one of the only people Isak knows who would be educated enough to answer anyways. Most of the time, he would be thrilled that Isak still sought out his advice. Now is not one of those times.

"Nevermind, it was a stupid question. I'll watch some porn and figure it out." Isak clears his throat, moving to stand up.

"No!" The word is out before Even realizes he's speaking. "Don't learn about anal sex from porn, fuck. You'll hurt yourself or get a dozen diseases."

Isak pauses, moving his gaze toward Even again.

"You need a lot of lube, especially the first time." Even warns, looking toward the window so he doesn't have to meet his eyes. "If your partner doesn't want to prep you or himself, you'll need to do that. Make sure you clean yourself beforehand, and use a condom."

When he finally looks back at him, he can't stop himself from adding, "Do you have a boyfriend? What made you think about having sex?"

"I'm a teenage boy, I always think about sex." Isak deadpans. "I don't have a boyfriend, but there's this boy who's interested."

"Why didn't you tell me about him yet?" Even asks, trying not to sound as hurt as he feels.

"There wasn't any reason to." Isak says, running a hand back through his curls. "You won't like him anyways."

Even can feel dread pooling in his stomach. "You're talking about Chris, aren't you?"

Before Isak can answer, the sound of the microwave beeping comes from the kitchen. Their popcorn is done, and it's given Isak an excuse to get out of this conversation. He's already up on his feet before Even can stop him.

"I'm a big boy, Even. I can make my own choices." Isak calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

"It's isn't about making choices, it's about making the wrong choices." Even mutters into the empty living room.

"I heard that!" Isak hollers.

-

viii. _fifteen and a half and seventeen_

"Is that a Penetrator sweatshirt?" Even's expression is blatantly horrified as he holds it up.

Isak yanks it from his hands, slamming his dresser drawer shut. "It's nothing."

"It looks like something." Even raises his brows. "I knows it's something, actually. It's something that those fuckboys give to their groupies so they don't get clingy."

"Why do you care so much about my sex life?" Isak asks, exasperated. "People have sex all the time. You have sex all the time! It's biologically natural."

"I don't care about your sex life, I care about you." Even corrects, even if it's partially a lie. He knows he cares more about Isak's sex life than a best friend should.

"Well, maybe you should care less." Isak snaps.

"Are you seriously pissed right now?" Even asks. "You don't need to act like such an asshole."

"You never get it!" Isak turns around, poking Even's chest with every word. "You're fucking Even Bech Næsheim!"

"What does that mean?" Even's head is spinning by now.

How the fuck had things escalated so quickly?

"It means you've got a gorgeous girlfriend who you've been with for years. You've got parents who get it, get you, and tell you things you need to know." Isak laughs bitterly.

"You make it sound like I'm perfect, you know how untrue that is." Even frowns. "I have my own shit, Isak. I'm bipolar!"

If anyone knows about how messed up his life can be, it's Isak. Isak who has been there through countless episodes. Isak who has had to lookout for new symptoms whenever he had a change with his medications. Isak who has listened to dozens of rants about how overbearing Sonja can be, acting more like a nurse than a girlfriend.

"But Sonja loves you anyways, doesn't she?" Isak breathes heavily, hands fisted at his sides. "If I fucked Chris, why should it matter? If I keep his sweatshirt, why should it matter? I've never criticized you and your relationship!"

"So it's a relationship that you and Chris have?" Even asks.

The slamming of his bedroom door seconds later as Isak storms out is all the answer he needs.

"Isak!" Even groans, following him after a moment of consideration. "Don't leave like this, please."

Isak turns, tears glistening in his eyes. The sight makes Even's heart hurt—Isak doesn't cry over nothing. He just wishes he knew what the hell was going on, because he knows there's more to this than Isak is letting on.

"You have Sonja, and Jonas has Eva, and Eskild has Jon." Isak holds up the sweatshirt still clenched in his grasp. "I have this, okay? I want something, and this is what I have. Don't take it from me. Why can't you just pretend to be happy for me, Even?"

"I'm sorry." Even has no other words.

"I had sex with Chris." Isak says, blinking rapidly. "I was lonely, and I didn't want to feel that way anymore."

Even steps forward, wrapping him up in a big hug. He rests his chin on the top of his head, ignoring the way his hair tickles his cheeks. "You're never alone, Issy. You always have me."

-

ix. _sixteen and nineteen_

They're young and drunk and stupid.

Isak tastes like cherries and cheap booze, but Even can't get enough of it. He licks past his slightly parted lips, their mouths moving frantically against one another. It's not a sweet kiss by any means; it's sloppy, fueled by the pure need between them.

He knows he'll regret this in the morning, but he can't make himself stop. He wants to take and take while he can, before the sun rises and their buzz fades.

"Take this off." Isak mumbles, tugging at the hem of Even's top.

And really, who is Even to deny him?

After a few minutes of awkward fumbling between heated kissing, they're both stripped down to their boxers. He's seen Isak like this many times before, but he's never noticed how toned he is, or how thick his milky thighs are.

This is a bad idea, his conscious screams, but he pushes the thought away. It's only sex. He and Sonja are on a break, so he's free to do what he pleases. He's filled with liquid courage and in too deep to stop now.

Instead he hooks his thumbs into Isak's thin elastic waistband, sliding to his knees and freeing him at once. Like Even, he's already hard.

Everything else is a blur.

Everything, that is, except for one thing:

"I fucking love you." Isak moans into the crook of his neck. The words are slurred and breathy, but his cock gives a responsive twitch and he's falling over the edge.

In the aftermath, he's too tired to contemplate what that means—for himself, Isak, and them. His heart feels heavy nonetheless, as it seems to know that when he wakes up, nothing will be the same again.

-

x. _sixteen and nineteen (the morning after)_

"Are you sneaking out?"

Isak tenses, clearly not having planned on Even waking up. He's standing with his shoes in one hand and his jeans in the other, looking like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well—"

"Come cuddle." Even cuts him off, holding his arm up expectantly. "It's too cold and too early for this."

"I wouldn't call eight o'clock early." Isak grumbles quietly, tentatively making his way back toward the bed. Even would be lying if he said he didn't take pride in Isak's slight limp.

"I would." Even pulls him against his chest, draping his arm across his chest. "Especially since we were up pretty late last night."

Isak seems to go rigid in his arms. "Can we not?"

"What?" Even presses a soft kiss to Isak's shoulder. "You didn't enjoy it?"

Maybe he should feel more awkward, but teasing Isak seems like the more natural approach.

" _Even_."

"Alright, I'll sleep." He surrenders, letting his eyes flutter shut. "Just don't try to leave again without a goodbye kiss."

He means it as a joke, but it comes out far more serious than anticipated. Oddly, he's not put off by thinking about kissing Isak again. It makes his stomach do a funny sort of flip, making him feel the same way he did the first time Sonja kissed him.

The practicalities of the situation are against them. They're best friends, and this could potentially ruin their friendship forever. While Even and Sonja are on a break, starting a real relationship with Isak would mean sitting down and having a respectful talk with her about it.

Plus, he's not sure if Isak really meant what he'd said last night.

Soft snores pull him from his thoughts. With an amused smile on his face, he falls asleep to the annoying (but endearing) sound of Isak snoring.

He thinks he could get used to that.

-

xi. _seventeen and nineteen and a half_

Sometimes he wonders how he got here.

He's walking down the street holding hands with his boyfriend, their fingers intertwined. They've just left their shared apartment. The sun is shining like it knows how happy he is.

Things are perfect, or as perfect as they'll ever be.

Isak gives his hand a soft squeeze, letting their arms swing gently. "Are you alright? You're quiet."

"I'm alright." Even says. "Just in love."

It's true. He often thinks he didn't know what love is until he got together with Isak—like everything else was just an illusion. His mamma's tell him that's an unhealthy way to think, but he can't help it.

Isak is still his best friend, but now his heart soars when he's around. It feels like he could conquer anything in the world with Isak beside him, holding his hand.

Now that he's got him, he never wants to let him go.

-

xii. _twenty and twenty-three_

It's Friday night.

Isak has his legs resting on their table, a cup of tea and bowl of popcorn beside him. He's scrolling through his phone, naive to how Even is currently close to passing out from nerves.

They've done this hundreds of times, but this isn't just another movie night. Tonight has the potential to make or break the rest of their lives together.

"What are we watching?" Isak asks.

Even startles, his heart pounding. "Um—it's a short film, actually."

Isak groans, his classic grumpy expression appearing on his face. "Not another one of those. I love you baby, but they confuse the hell out of me."

"You'll like this one." Even promises, grabbing the remote. He's shaking slightly, but he hopes Isak won't notice. "It's an original."

"It's one of yours?" Isak's face softens, and he sets his phone down immediately. "Is it the one you've been working on for your class?"

He barely refrains from wincing. He hates that he's had to lie to Isak about all the work he's been doing with editing lately, but he has to if he wants to pull this off.

Even clears his throat, nodding. "It's called _The Boy Who Couldn't Do the Walk of Shame_."

Isak, much to his relief, starts to laugh. "It's not my fault you're a fucking light sleeper!"

Even moves to sit beside him and presses play.

It starts with a clip from the year they met, one that his mamma had taken. They're wrestling around in the backyard the way little kids do, but Even is clearly going easy on Isak, pretending to be pinned down or letting him free.

And it continues.

There's them hanging out in the giant fort they built the first time Isak's dad left. There's them curled up in Even's hospital bed during his first stay, just hours after getting diagnosed with bipolar. There's them kissing at Pride, with all of their friends cheering in the background.

It's the history of Isak and Even, through the good and bad moments.

Seconds before it ends, Even slips down off the couch and onto one knee in front of him.

Isak doesn't notice at first, tears brimming his eyes as he watches the screen fade to black. When he sees him though, he looks shocked and elated, and it gives Even a big boost of confidence.

"Isak," he says, his voice thick with emotion. "You're my world, and you have been for as long as I can remember. I was lucky enough to call you my best friend for years, and now I'm even luckier to have you as a best friend and boyfriend."

He reaches up, taking Isak's hand into his own while reaching into his pocket for the velvet box he's been hiding.

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Everyday I fall more and more in love, and I never want to let go of that feeling. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, Isak?"

"Yes!" Isak doesn't wait a second after Even's finished before lunging toward him, crashing their lips together.

Even holds him close, blindly slipping the ring onto what he hopes is Isak's ring finger.

When Isak finally pulls back, he rests their foreheads together, staring into Even's eyes. "You're stuck with me now, you know."

"Oh?" Even's lips tilt into a lopsided grin. "I hate to tell you, baby, but I've been stuck with you for years. If I remember, you decided we would be best friends without even asking me. I was forced into our friendship."

"Why did you keep hanging out with me then?" Isak challenges, looping his arms around his waist.

"Easy. You were too cute to resist." Even murmurs, kissing him once again.

-

xiii. _eighty-four and eighty-seven_

"You've loved _farfar_ for eighty years? Don't you get tired of him sometimes?"

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please let me know. your feedback means the world :)


End file.
